A base station site usually includes main devices and support devices of a base station. The main devices generally include an antenna, a radio remote unit (which may be Radio Remote Unit in English, RRU for short) and a baseband unit (which may be Baseband Unit in English, BBU for short), and the support devices generally include a power source, a storage battery, and a signal transmission device (which may be Transmission Unit in English, TM for short). As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the RRU is generally mounted on an antenna tower or a pole, so as to be close to the antenna. The BBU and the support devices are generally installed in an equipment room or a cabinet at the foot of the antenna tower (shown in FIG. 1) or on a roof (shown in FIG. 2). However, devices installed in the equipment room or the cabinet at the foot of the antenna tower or on the roof occupy relatively large space in the equipment room or the cabinet, and the equipment room or the cabinet at the foot of the antenna tower or on the roof needs to be set to have a relatively large volume. Therefore, it is difficult to install a base station in a case in which a relatively large equipment room or cabinet cannot be installed due to small space that can be used to install the equipment room or the cabinet on ground or a roof.